


Please For Me

by ashreed4521



Category: Actors - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Trigger warning slight eating Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashreed4521/pseuds/ashreed4521
Summary: It’s a simple one shot story I wrote.  This plot was in my mind.  I truly do not know where it came from. ⚠️ Eating Disorder trigger warning.  Please do not read if it bothers you⚠️





	Please For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Again I must say this. Slight eating Disorder in this one shot. This is your last trigger warning. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this.

Tom walked over to Cari, a plate of food in his. Her favorite actually. Chicken parmigiana that the chef cooks here on set. He nodded at the other actors that said their greetings. Coming to a stop, he placed the plate down in front of Cari, which caused her to jump back in her seat a little. She looked up at him, her hazel eyes confused. Placing his plate down across from her, he sat down. 

“Can I ask why?” She asked her head tilted

“It’s your favorite, and you need to eat,” Tom said in a flat tone. 

“But I do eat. I just had a salad,” Cari answered back, looking down at the hot meal in front of her. 

“The salad was the size of a small coffee cup. We have a lot of running to do in a later scene.”

“Tom, trust me.”

We aren’t doing this. Please, take at least five bites for me. You love Won's cooking," pleaded Tom.

He truly was worried for her. He knew her body before she became famous. She was gorgeous to him ,hips and curves in the right places. Her tummy toned but he was still able to give raspberry kisses to it. 

Now, she was thinner. Her stomach almost sank in on its self. He couldn’t give her the raspberry kisses like he used to. Her arms while still toned, are thinner. 

Cari smiled softly at him and picked up her knife and fork. She cut five small pieces. Tom never clarified a size. She picked up the first one, placing it in her mouth and watched Tom watching her. She chewed and swallowed, doing the same for the other four pieces, during which Tom looked down at his plate and picked at his food. He knew he pissed her off. 

“Look, I don’t want to see you collapse or something.”

Swallowing her last piece, she placed the utensils down and pushed the plate towards him. She reached for her iced coffee and looked away. Hearing Tom place his things down, she felt him grab her hand, her eyes going down and looking at them entwined. 

“I’m just concerned about you is all,” he said in a soft voice. 

Cari shrugged and squeezed his hand. Licking her lips, she cleared her throat. Making herself look up at his face. His gorgeous face. The face she loved to see for so long. Those eyes that she would get lost in. The mouth that she always wanted to taste. His accent that was like music to her ears. She still was very much in love with him. 

“I know. I know you are, Tom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn’t to much for any on you. I’m sorry if it was but I did warn you.


End file.
